Christian School Ride
by Emotionally Insecure
Summary: Max, an untouched girl forced by her religious parents to attend Green's School for the Gifted, GSG, meets Fang, a Christian player, who would've thought the two would become friends? The moment they first speak, they resent each other...or do they?
1. An Episode of The Hills

I walked through the halls of my school, avoiding the looks people were giving me. You see, I go to Green's School for the Gifted, GSG for short. Obviously, it's a private school, in which families invest a lot of money for their children to attend. Everyone here is filthy rich.

With the filthy richness came uniforms. We had these ugly, plain, button up, white shirts, which must be tucked in. Girls wear these awful red and black, plaid skirts, while boys wore black slacks. Worst of all, we had to wear either, lace up dress shoes with black socks that went up to our knees, or ballet flats. I chose to wear ballet flats.

If you haven't noticed, it's junior year, and I am the new kid. Very few people are smart enough to get accepted, so the junior class consists of about 25 people, and the entire school together has about 100. God knows everyone knows every face.

So, I hugged my books to my chest and looked down as a girl came walking down the hallway. Her shirt was unbuttoned, far enough for me to feel really uncomfortable, and her skirt was pulled up to about…upper thigh. She wore black stilettos, and her tie, with the school's insignia, was pulled up high so it hung in a very awkward spot. I looked down; my clothes were exactly as they should have been.

A boy with black hair, and dark eyes came striding over to her. His shirt was also unbuttoned, but just enough to make a girl drool…other girls, not me. He also did not tuck his shirt in, and it was messy, as if he was just making out heavily with a girl. My questions were soon answered as he walked up behind the girl and kissed her neck, and she giggled.

"Long time, no see." She said, turning around and pinning him against a locker. I hadn't noticed that I'd stopped in the middle of the hallway to watch them. Everyone was staring at me in a different way, like, _what is she doing? _The boy's eyes trailed over to me, and he pulled away from the girl and glanced at me, putting his hand on her back and walking away.

I inhaled deeply, trying to keep on walking, but something about him had made me stop. My next class was civics, with Mrs. Hubbard. With slow steps, I walked into the classroom. "Hello! You must be Maxine Martinez! Oh, pardon me class; I need to go grab a book for Maxine!" She hurried out of the classroom, leaving me standing there, in an awkward position. Some people ignored me and went back to talking, most people stared at me. The only empty seat in the class was next to the boy from earlier. The girl was nowhere to be seen.

Mrs. Hubbard came running back in, her grayed bun coming loose. "In the lord's name, child! I'm so dearly sorry, you can sit right here." She tapped the chair next to the boy with her pen. I set the book she had handed me down next to him and took my seat, trying not to make any noise for fear of more embarrassment. "This is Nicholas. He will be your partner in our grammar bee today." I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, to find he was looking at me. _Fang._ He wrote on a page in his notebook. _Okay._ I wrote back.

We quizzed each other in grammar, and then competed. I won. He was clearly playing dumb. "I let you win. I admit it." He finally pronounced a smug look on his face. "New kids such as you deserve to feel smart for a day." Blood crept up the back of my neck, and I straightened my posture. "Well, dumb-butts such as _you _probably shouldn't hit on other girls when you already have a girlfriend!" I hissed. Immediately, I regretted what I'd said greatly. Blushing more, I watched a small smile creep up to his face.

_"You're_ the girl that was standing in the middle of the hallway, with jealousy dripping from every part of your body. _Every_ part." He winked. "Ugh! You sick, disgusting, sexist pig! Why would I ever be jealous of her?! All she's got is you!" He put a hand to his chest, faking hurt. "The lord doesn't like those words, Maxine!" He said, loud enough for Mrs. Hubbard to hear.

"What words?" She asked, snapping her head up. "F-Nick was just kidding, Mrs. Hubbard." I said back, smiling sweetly. The little woman sat back down. "Jerk." I said. He rested a hand on my thigh, sending shivers all through me. I smacked his hand away and smoothed over my skirt. "Oh…I see. It's Maxine, the untouched chick."

"My name is Max." I said stiffly. "And you don't know whether I am untouched or not." For a moment, just a second, Fang's eyes flashed. "The virgin Maxi." He cooed, grinning from ear to ear. I didn't respond; all I did was look down. That was classified information, and he was the last person I would tell.

A bell rang, and I stood up quickly and stormed away.

FANG:

Max stood up, huffing loudly, before whirling around, giving me a nice glimpse of the top of her thighs, and ran out. The image replayed in my mind, her thighs were nicely toned, and part of me believed that there was _no way _Max was untouched.

The girl had the most amazing eyes…and her hair. I just wanted to reach out and stroke its silky threads. Never mind. It's just my stupid hormones. Lissa is the greatest girlfriend a guy could want. She's hot and she flaunts it, and that's what I like in a girl…I think.

But Max…she was beautiful…ugh screw her. I went to the gym, ignoring Max, who was sitting alone on the opposite side of the bleachers. Coach McAllister came in, blowing his whistle. "There's uniforms in front of every locker in the locker rooms, go get one and get changed." He blew his stupid whistle again, just as Lissa walked in. "Sorry I'm late sir, I had a mix up in the hallway". She smirked, and glanced at me. Her smirk disappeared.

The worst part? Two seconds later, Sam came in, with lip gloss smudges on his face, and _neck_. I knew it! Lissa has been cheating on me! Groaning, I walked off, just as a pair of sharp nails gripped my bicep. "Fang, baby? Why are you ignoring me?" She was leaning up to kiss me, but I pushed her back.

"If you want to go and make-out with Sam in the hallways, go ahead! Just keep your paws away from me. Slut." I stormed into the guys' locker room, and grabbed a uniform. "Babe!" She screeched.

A few minutes later, I walked out in a white t-shirt that had Bulldogs written on it and black basket ball shorts. Max was talking to some girl, Monique, I think. She prefers to be called Nudge. The shorts were short, the shirt was tight. I could hardly keep my eyes form raking up and down her body. Then, coach clapped my shoulder. "I know, bud. She's going to get eaten alive by some guys this year, eh? Nice, athlete's legs that broad's got, huh?" Can we say creepy? "Yeah, I guess." Chuckling, he walked away. Sam walked out, with his hand hovering over Lissa's butt. The both smiled at me, with bad intentions.

Groaning, I walked over to Iggy, who was shooting hoops. "Hey, have you seen the new girl? She's so hot!" Oddly, my anger got angrier. Max wasn't hot she was beautiful. "Don't look now, but she's coming this way with Nudge." I looked. That was stupid. She was even prettier when she walked. "Iggy!" Nudge squeaked, running over and kissing his cheek.

Max stood awkwardly between me and Iggy, and I felt bad for everything that happened earlier. "So Fang, I heard you broke up with Lissa. I would like to be the first to say, congrats!" Nudge said, grinning at me, and nodding her head toward Max for some reason. I just nodded. Iggy is my twin, equally attractive and popular. He's dating Nudge, a relatively pretty girl. They're definitely in love.

Later, after we prayed in third hour, and Max sat with us at lunch, becoming instantly popular, I went home in my black Ferrari. Max had one too, but it was a newer version, and fire red. Probably like thousands of dollars more than mine. I drove home and she followed me the whole way, I watched her through my rear view mirror. Was she stalking me? Nope, because she pulled into the house next door to mine.

The bad part of this? Her house was five bedrooms, a courtyard, and a turret bigger than mine. Groaning, I walked into my house, plopping down on the island on our kitchen. "Bad day?" My mom asked, stroking my head. "No…just a new girl. She's really…confusing."

"Are you talking about the Martinez family next door? They just moved in two days ago. They have three children, the middle child being Max, with Ari, the oldest, and Angel, the youngest. Their mother is _so nice_." I tried not to groan again, so I went up to my room and locked the door, sitting in my bay window and staring blankly. That is, until I saw Max through a window of her house.

She was sitting on her bed with a pile of books. Her bed was huge, with a canopy and sky blue curtains everywhere. Clearly, she was doing homework, until she looked up. Our eyes met for a moment, and I smiled at her, receiving a confused frown. On a piece of paper I wrote, _sorry about earlier._ She just wrote a huge question mark. _Maybe_ we_ can try to be friends? _She nodded uncertainly.

_See you later._ She wrote in her neat, swirly scrawl. _Hopefully_. I wrote, and we smiled at each other, before she got up and walked away. My mood lifted. Hope shone in a silver halo above my head. Max liked me as a friend, and she _smiled_ at me. With a daze, I went down to Iggy's room and sat down. "She smiled at me." I said. "Yeah, whatever. I, unlike you, can _keep_ a girlfriend." He was playing on his X-Box, too busy to listen to me anyways.


	2. The Stupid Black Bikini

Max:

I sat on my egg chair, spinning in dazed circles as the day replayed in my mind. Fang didn't hate me after all. He actually wanted to me friends! Then, my big brother came in, putting a hand on my head to stop me from spinning. "Hello, little sister." He smiled at me and sat on my lap. "Spin!" He barked playfully.

I crossed my arms, so he picked me up and carried me out onto the balcony. Holding my like a baby, he swung my back and forth. "Ari, stop! Someone's going to see us, and that would be really bad!"

"Like who? The boy you were passing notes to from your window?" He asked, laughing. I kicked and wiggled my way into a standing position. "How's homework going?"

"Ari, go away." He frowned, annoyance clear on his face. "WHY?!" He whined, childishly. "Because." I whined back. Smiling, he drug me downstairs and sat my at the table. "Mom made cookies!" He said.

For being two years older than me, a senior, he's really immature. Yet, he can be quite overprotective of me. Anyways, she came out with a cookie and handed it to me. "THANKS MOMMY!" I yelled sweetly. Ari left me alone to eat my cookie in peace. "MAX! Let's go swimming! Our new neighbors have a boy my age! Plus, they have a super cute dog named Total." Ah, Angel. My sweet, innocent, little Angel. Her real name's Evangeline, but we just call her Angel.

"Okay, I'll be right back, honey." I couldn't leave the room without stroking her golden little curls first. The only bathing suits in my closet were bikinis. Psh, what's the harm? It's not like _Fang_ will come over or anything. I don't know why I just said that….but whatever. I put on a plain black bikini and went down to the pool to find, what do you know, Fang and his whole family, hanging out in the screen room next to the pool.

I dipped my toes in and jumped before anyone noticed me. "MAAAAAX!" Ari and Angel both yelled running and jumping in, almost on top of me. "Ari, when will you ever act your own age?" I asked. He picked me up, my scarcely clad body exposed for all to see, including Fang. A little blonde haired boy hopped in, followed by Iggy, then Fang, who walked in coolly.

I was being hung, dripping, above Ari's head, while the others, minus Fang, all chanted. "Throw her, throw her, throw her!" I went flying across the pool, right at Fang, who caught me in his arms, bridal style. My arms somehow ended up around his neck. Silence. "Um, thanks." I got down and swam away a few steps.

Later, I was sitting on the edge of the pool, it was getting dark and the others had gone in. Lights illuminated our pool, and fairy lights twinkled above. It was a hot night. "You know, it's not okay for Christian girls to show this much of their body." Fang said, sitting next to me, and scooting really close.

"That never stopped Lissa." I said back, slightly annoyed. He chuckled. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." He put a hand on my thigh again, and I gently pushed it down to my knee. "Untouched?" He asked. "You know, some people enjoy being untouched, Fang. Rather I'm missing out or not, I intend to remain this way."

"So you never want to have a boys hands on your hips, you never want to be kissed?" He asked, moving his hand up, around my back to my opposite hip. "Nope." I said, popping the 'p'. "Okay." He shrugged.

Yet, his hand remained. "Fang?" I asked. "Yes?" He said, gently. "Did you…love Lissa?" I asked, almost silently.

"No…not really." He stood up, and I could hear him silently say, "Not the way I love you." It wasn't meant for me to hear, but I did, and it made butterflies flutter up my stomach.

FANG:

I walked into Max's house. My hand tingled. I had just made a huge move on Max, only to hear I could never kiss her. She followed behind and went upstairs to change. When she came back, she had on cotton shorts and a tank top. I could hardly take it. I wanted to kiss her, to hold her to me, just to have her be mine.

Why did she have to be so tempting? In everything she wore, even the terrible school uniform, I wanted her. It was like she wanted me back, just trying to tease me. I had some pizza and went home, sitting in my room and staring at the ceiling, laying on my bed.

Max. She was so amazing, so beautiful, pretty, witty, smart, tempting. Ugh, I need her to be my girlfriend so bad. I heard shuffling from my opened window and I peeked through the drapes. Max was messing around with her brother. He was chasing her around her room; she leapt over her bed, and laughed. Why can't I make her laugh like that?

I watched her run, noticing her thighs were so in shape that they didn't jiggle at all. Why is it always her thighs? Why? I'm being dirty and wrong, and sick, and I must stop. I snapped my drapes closed, collapsed on my bed, trying not to punch the wall, I fell asleep.

In the morning, I woke up feeling like crap, as I got ready for school I thought about Max. Trying not to, of course. Max was leaving at the same time I did, so we decided to carpool, as friends.

She let me drive her car, and I loved every minute of it. Everything about it was a smooth, fast ride. "I might steal your car." I announced, as I hopped over the door, not opening it. She laughed, like she had with Ari, and I lit up inside. "FANG!" Lissa ran over to me, yanked my face into hers, and kissed me, shoving her tongue into my mouth.

"Lissa, Lissa, MMMMPH! STOP!" I yelled, shoving her away from me, hard. I turned around to find that Max was gone. "Stay away from me." I warned, in a very scary tone. She started crying and ran off, probably to go find Sam and make-out with him. I ran to go find Max, only to find her sitting in class, perfectly normal. I sat down next to her, wiping my mouth.

"You have…lip-gloss all over your face." Max helped me wipe it all off, laughing her butt off the whole time. Smiling we returned our attention to the class. Today has been a fabulous day.

**A/N: Okay, I solemnly swear that I will never disappoint a fan with a long authors note chapter. I really hope you like this idea. It's slightly different than most all human, high school stories. Please review. It's a school day, and I love school and my friends, but I'm sick in bed…please.**


	3. IHOP

MAX:

Days went by with Lissa still trying to get Fang back. My parents told me I should start planning my birthday party, so I decided to stream fairy lights across the courtyard and rent a soda fountain and a professional DJ. Fang and Ari helped me. (This is my plan for my birthday!!-Emotionally Insecure).

Yet, I couldn't help but notice the looks Ari was giving Fang. Every time Fang was with me, which was often, since we've become close friends, Ari would put himself in between us. So, today, it is Sunday. We went to church with Fang's family, Fang and I scribbled notes to each other in the bible and fooled around, not listening at all.

We got home, and I went to Fang's house to hang out with him. We played X-box with Iggy and Nudge and sat and talked in his room. I thanked God that nothing was awkward. "Hey max, do you want to go make some cookies?" I hopped up at the sound of cookies. "I'll take that as a yes." We went to the garage and got Fang's car se we could get the ingredients.

You see, Fang and I in a store goes kind of badly. We throw things at each other and screw around a lot. So after we got kicked out, we went back to his house and into his kitchen. "Okay, all we need is a few cups of sugar, two or five tablespoons of chocolate chips…" I dumped a bunch of ingredients in. "Max, I know you love cookies, but that was unnecessary." He took the ingredients away from me.

Strategically, he poured the proper amounts of ingredients in, giving me a cocky smirk when he was done. "Puff." I said, crossing my arms. "Puff?" he asked. "Yes, puff." I took some flower and threw it in his face. "Oh, I get it, _puuuuff_." He threw some back. "Oh!" I exclaimed, quite girlishly.

I pounced on him and began to smear flour all over his face and neck. "Max!" He yelled, throwing flour back at me. "Um…Fang?" Iggy came walking into the kitchen, grinning happily. "Can I have a cookie?" He asked.

"NO!" We both screamed, throwing streams of flour at him. He ran away. I got off of Fang and went over to the bowl, mixing the rest of the ingredients together. About twenty minutes and another flour fight later, we were sticking them into the oven, sweating and exhausted. "I'm never cooking with you again." Fang said through breaths.

"Fine! Be that way. No cookies for you!" I said, crossing my arms and smiling. He smiled and walked over to me. The kitchen was clean, thanks to his mom coming in and throwing a fit. "So, to complete our day of fun-making, and the end of our weekend, let us go to a pricey Italian restaurant, shall we?"

"I'll go change." I said winking. My house was unlocked, so I ran in, running upstairs at full speed. Today has been one of the best days of my life and for some odd reason, I was really excited to go on a date…I mean…to go to dinner with Fang. Ari walked in. "Where are you going?" He demanded.

"Fang invited me out to dinner with him." I said, going into my closet. _I know I have a black dress in here somewhere_. "I'll come too." Ari said stiffly. I really didn't want my big brother to come on a date…out to dinner with me. "No." I said, grabbing the dress from the back of my closet. I'd never worn it before, obviously. I don't really wear dresses unless I have to. .com/S/3069408/0~2376776~2374327~2374331~6014148?mediumthumbnail=Y&origin=category&searchtype=&pbo=6014148&P=4

Anyways, I grabbed my credit card and a pair of ballet flats and went out the front door. Fang was on the porch, waiting for me. He had on black dress pants, and a pin-striped black shirt, button up. He had just enough un-buttoned to make a girl drool…not me, but other girls. "Ready to go?" He asked, offering me his arm. I took it, nodding with a smile. We went to my car. "You two crazy kids have fun!" Iggy yelled from a window in Fang's house, waving a cookie at us.

"IGGY!" We yelled, standing up, then sitting down. "If he finishes my cookies, kill him." I said to Fang. We laughed and drove off.

Fifteen minutes of singing Taylor Swift songs mockingly, we pulled to the most expensive, fancy restaurant in town. The valet took my car and we were escorted inside. The hostess, a blonde bimbo in a short dress, led us to a table. "Can I get you anything to drink? A martini? Vodka with gold flakes?"

"No." Fang said. "I'll have a sparkling water. With lemon." He looked at me. "I'll have a sparkling water, raspberry flavored. In a wine glass." I smiled at Fang, who started laughing silently. "Actually, I'll have what she said." He said, with amusement in his voice.

"Fine." The woman said, annoyance in her voice as she walked away.

FANG:

Max was wearing a dress that went to just above her knees. God, she looked amazing. The look on her face told me something was wrong. "What?" I asked. She mouthed something that looked like 'Ari', her brother. I followed her gaze, sure enough, Ari walked in with a brunette girl, who looked to be about his age.

"I'm going to kill him!" She whispered. Oddly, Iggy came in with Nudge, and a plate of cookies, wrapped in plastic. "Iggy's here too." I whispered. Something was up, so I dropped my fork, Max and I both went to get it. "We need to get out of here." She whispered. "My brother has issues. He's really protective of me."

"My brother is here to humiliate us, no doubt." We got back up, only to find Lissa and Sam walk in. "Check please!" Max called to our waitress, who was walking by. "You haven't gotten anything." She said, loudly.

"There's a reason for that." Max hissed. We casually stood up and _ran_ out through the lobby. "Where's my car?" Max kept repeating, watching the door carefully. "Calm down." I put a hand on her shoulder as her car sped up. The valet stepped out and gave us the keys.

"Where to now, Max?" I asked as we sped away. We saw an I-Hop and pulled up. Imagine, two highly dressed up people, walking into a pancake house for dinner.

After we ate, I drove Max home, where her mom commented about her dress and how she's never worn it. "Well, it sounds like you two had lots of fun today, huh?" Her mom grinned and handed us both a cookie.

"By the way, Aril followed us to the FIRST restaurant we went to." Mrs. Martinez rolled her eyes. "Ari…you know he loves you Max. I know he has no reason to distrust Fang, but, he really loves you. Don't be angry at him, it would break his big old heart."

Max didn't say anything. "Well, I'd better get going." Max walked me to her front door, and then, get this, _she hugged me!_ My conscience screamed like a little girl as I felt her warm body against mine.

Again, I collapsed on my bed, but this time, I fell asleep grinning from ear to ear.


	4. I Hate you, I Love You

MAX:

I drove to school with Fang, and we talked nonchalantly about our algebra tests coming up. Apparently, neither of us studied. When we pulled up to the school, many girls looked at us with jealousy. So I went to civics with him, we talked a lot, laughed a lot, got yelled at a lot…the usual.

After drama, I was walking down the main hall to my next class when I heard something. "Oh, Fang, I love you so much." I glanced over out of curiosity, to find a leech attached to Fang's face, sucking it off. When Fang pulled away for air, all he saw of me was my back, running away from him.

"Max?!" He called, in shock. I didn't look back, because the feelings I was feeling were killing me inside. They were _beyond_ stupid and pointless and they didn't make sense. Why should I care if Fang is kissing a girl? Sure, it's not a _good_ choice of girl, but still. Slowly, I came to a walk, composed myself, and went into the Math room.

"Nice of you to join us, Maxine." I took my seat and Mr. Grandle handed me a test, which I buzzed through, keeping my mind off of Fang and the _leech_. Speaking of the leech. "Brigid! Welcome, sweetie!" Um…what just happened? "Hello, sorry I'm late; I had a run-in with a teacher. We had some cookies." My eyes narrowed, and she smiled at me.

"Cookies my a-"

"MAXINE!" The teacher snapped. "Sorry." I muttered, huffing internally. "Anyways, turn your tests in here, and Brigid, you can take it during your free period." He smiled at Brigid and scowled at me, plopping down at his desk and sighing.

So, Fang's new girlfriend is a goody-two-shoe? Well, two can play at that game. "Mr. Grandle, may I please use the bathroom?" I asked sweetly. "Why…yes Maxine, how kind of a way to ask." I was half-skipping out of the room, when I saw Brigid shoot me the bird. I rolled my eyes and left, deciding to stand in the halls until class was over.

"Max!" Fang was running over to me, full speed. "Whoa, easy there, tiger!" I tried to act cool, as if my feelings hadn't had a little spaz attack earlier. "Max…I'm really sorry."

"For what?" I asked, in a high voice. "For earlier…you kind of seemed…upset." He sounded unsure of himself. "Oh, that? I was leaving you and…um, Brigid, I think, so you could kiss in private. I mean, I wasn't going to _watch_!" He frowned, looking a little less nervous. "Okay…if you say so." We both smiled at each other, and I was momentarily overcome with happiness that Fang and I had this trusting bond. After all, we _are_ best friends…in my mind, at least.

"So…what are you doing wandering the halls during class anyway, missy? That's sort of _my_ thing, you know."

"Well, I had to go to the bathroom, but you kind of distracted me." That _definitely_ came out wrong, because Fang blushed a little. _Fang blushed! _"Um…I mean…I was talking to you…so I didn't…never mind." He chuckled, and then the bell rang and people poured from the rooms, including Brigid, who walked up to Fang and grabbed his hand. "Hey, sweetie. So I was wondering…" They started walking away, leaving me alone, and standing there.

"Gee, thanks Fang, how nice." I mumbled, going and getting my books for biology. We get to dissect frogs today! Note my sarcasm.

After an extraordinarily disgusting biology class, school ended. I waited for Fang in the usual spot, only to find that he never came. Unfortunately, we'd taken his car to school, so I walked to see if he was waiting there. His car was gone. _He had left me at school!_ That jerk! I cannot believe this! I took off my shoes and cut through a few backyards, having a rough encounter with a bull-dog, until I reached my street.

My hand was bleeding from that stupid dog, and my skirt had a set of holes form his teeth. Needless to say, that dog may need to go to the doggy hospital later. It's called self-defense. I slammed our front door and dropped my heavily loaded back-pack onto the floor in the foyer. "Max, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" My mom wrapped me in a long hug. "I was worried _sick_."

"Yes, well if _Fang_ hadn't left me at school for his stupid girlfriend, I would have been on time!" As if on cue, Ari came storming in. "Fang did _what_?!" He yelled angrily. "Ari, it's not that big of a deal, okay?! Both of you chill out! I'm fine!"

"Then what the hell happened to your hand!" Ari almost screamed. "It was a dog, Ari, a dog!" I yelled back, shoving him away. His over-protectiveness is seriously getting on my _last nerve_.

"Max!" My mom called as I ran up to my room. It's not that big of a deal. So he forgot? Guys do stupid things like that sometimes! It's no big deal. My cell phone rang. Luckily, it wasn't Fang, it was Nudge. "Yeah?" I said.

"Max, it sounds like you need some girl time. I saw you looking for Fang earlier. I can't believe he forgot you! Before you got outside he was making out with Brigid, and then they just like, left! The whole time I was telling Iggy, where's Max? We just figured you'd gotten a ride earlier, and then we saw you come out as we were leaving. I told Iggy to stop, and we saw you take off your shoes and start walking. I told Iggy to pick you up, but we had dinner reservations."

"Yeah, no it's fine! So…don't worry about it Nudge, I'm fine. This bull-dog just killed my hand, that's all. You just go and have dinner with Iggy, my old friend Ella is visiting from Napa today, we're going to see a movie and get some ice cream." I could hear her frowning, and then she just said okay and hung up.

I was lying though. Ella wasn't visiting for another few weeks. I really just wanted to be alone. "Angel?!" I called. The little girl came running in. "Could you grab me a gauze wrap from mom's box, and some peroxide too?" She nodded, grinning, showing the holes in her mouth form lost teeth.

FANG:

Brigid was clinging onto my arm, kissing my neck when it hit me. Max. I had left her at school. "Oh my god!" I jumped up, knocking her over. "What?!" She yelled, grabbing my hand and pulling herself up. "Fang, you seem so distracted. What is it?" Well, at least she was smart.

"I left Max at school!" I yelled, getting ready to walk to my car. "Fang, she's home by now, sweetie. Just deal with that crap later. Right now, it's just you and me." She smiled and pulled me back down onto our blanket.

So much for a romantic picnic under the stars. My mind was on Max the whole time. She's a friend. I love her as a friend, and I care about whether she's mad at me or not, but she's still…just a friend. I have a new girlfriend now. Girlfriends come first, everyone knows that.

After I dropped Brigid off at home, I went to my house and up to my room, hoping to see Max. I did. Yet, what I saw made me want to cry. She was sitting on her bed, her hand bleeding a lot, wrapping it in gauze. Ari was sitting next to her, and she wasn't looking at him.

They were still talking though. Suddenly, when her hand was done, they hugged and he whispered what sounded like, 'I'm sorry', in her ear. What could have happened that was so bad? Had he cut her hand, on purpose? No, he loves her, there's no way!

They let go of each other, and he left, leaving her sitting on her bed with her knees brought up to her chest. She began to sing, and I listened.

_I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
lalalalalalalala_

I can't lie lie lie lie lie lie  
I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want  
Don't stop  
Give me give me give me what you got got  
Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think  
Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched  
And I need you so much

See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Alalalala alalalala  
You can take take take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Give me give me give me all of you you  
Don't be scared  
I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up up  
And I will never let you down (down)

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched  
Alalalala alalalala  
Untouched  
Alalalala alalalala

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched

I sat there, mouth agape. That song was so true. I could hardly stand it. Max was the most untouched person in the world, and this song must have struck her when I called her untouched. Which part of it struck her though?

"Yo, Fang. Dude, you _left _Max at school?! I heard from Nudge she was walking home and she got caught by a bull-dog. Her hand's all screwed up." God, I'm such an _idiot_. To leave Max? I'm going to lose her! "I have to go, Iggy." I brushed past him and ran to Max's front yard, just in time for her sprinkler system to come on, spraying me until I was soaked. "Nick?! Oh dear, come in sweetie!" I ran to the front door. Max's mom handed me a towel. "Honey, from my experience, I just want you to know, I understand what happened today. Max is in her bedroom."

"Mrs. Martinez, what happened today was uncalled for and terrible. I feel so sorry about what happened to Max, and believe me; I'm beating myself up for it." She smiled at me. "I always knew you were a god kid, Nick."

I opened the door cautiously, to find Max doing homework, looking dazed. "Max?" I asked lightly. Her head snapped up and her eyes narrowed. "What?" She said, ice dripping from her words, making me wince. "Max, I'm so sorry, I really apologize."

"You seem to be doing a lot of that lately, Fang." She said, not looking at me. "I know, I swear this won't happen again."

"Oh, I _know_ this won't happen again." That wasn't Max's voice…it was Ari's. "Get away from my sister." He said, dangerously. "Ari…please don't do this right now." Max pleaded, purposely using a gentle voice so as to not make him angrier. "GO!" He barked, before lunging at me, punching my eye. "ARI!" Max shrieked.

"You jerk! Stay away from Max, or I'll kill you!" We rolled across the floor, as I received punch after punch. God, he was strong. "Ari, stop!" Max yelled, pulling on Ari's arms. There was no budging him, by the fire in his eyes. Suddenly, he was flying across the room. Max yanked me up, standing in between us, her back pressed against me. Whoa.

ARI:

Whoa.

FANG:

Ari stormed out, cussing loudly. My face was a bloody mess, and my stomach felt like it had been pounded on with lead. Max looked at me and left her room, coming back with a huge orange box labeled _Valencia Martinez, Veterinarian. _ She dabbed at my face with cloth, dumped peroxide on my wounds, and bandaged them up more.

"I hate you, you know that, right?" She said, but sorrow was etched across her face. I grabbed the hand that was fixing my face. Her skin was soft and warm, and there was a bandage wrapped around it. "This is my fault, isn't it?"

"Well…yes. But it was more my misjudgments and stupidity." She was softening up to me. I gently kissed her hand and set it in her lap. "Thank you." I said, before hugging her. I pretty much lunged at her, yanking her body against mine. She hugged me back, giving me a small squeeze, before letting go and smiling at me. "I forgive you, but if it happens again, I'm sending my brother to kill you." We both laughed, and she walked me to the front door.

We hugged again, and I left, wanting nothing more than to kiss her. For hours. And to tell her I loved her. For hours. Because I did. I was in love with Maxine Ride.

**Thank you for reading! I enjoyed your reviews a lot and read them all religiously. **


	5. NO, well, okay

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I don't know what's gotten into me, but I've been working on this chapter for a looong time. Maybe if I got more reviews, I would feel more pressured into writing. But, I appreciate the reviews I get now a lot!! So, specially for you, I made the chap a little longer than usual, to make it up. Love ya-Emotionally Insecure,**

MAX:

He kissed my hand. He kissed _my _hand! I ran up the stairs on all fours and leapt around my room, jumping up and down on my bed, staring at my hand. The sad part. There was a little bit of blood, from his lips. That kind of grossed me out, yet I still felt giddy. Wait, why do I feel giddy?

Who cares? You know what? I don't care if I feel this way! I _like_ feeling this way! No, I _love_ it! Fang was the only person that could make me feel this way. "Max, what are you doing?" Angel asked sweetly from my door. The fear was still in her voice.

I took her hands and twirled her around the room, she giggled. "You must be in love, Max!" She squeaked, still giggling. I stopped. Yeah. Hmm…yeah. I'm in love. I am in love with Fang Macintosh. I AM IN LOVE WITH FANG!

I went to sleep, and slept well. That morning, I woke up prior to my alarm clock, and looked frantically for Fang to come out. When he did, I skipped over to him, and asked if he wanted to take my car. He agreed happily and I handed him my keys.

Secretly, the reason I wanted to take my car was so he couldn't leave me. I tripped when we were walking toward the school, and Fang grabbed my hand to stop me. Oddly, and to my likings, he didn't let go until we got to my locker. "What do you think you're doing?" Brigid demanded, storming over to us.

"Why were your hands even _touching_?" She hissed. Then, she turned to Fang. "Why would you want to hold _her_ hand? I can't believe this! You're playing me aren't you, Fang?" Suddenly, Lissa walked up. "Who's this, Fangy?" She whined.

"This is Brigid…she's-"

"His girlfriend!" She said pointedly, looking at both Lissa and I. "Umm…" I backed away a little. "Your boyfriend?! He's mine!" Lissa yanked on Fang's arm. "Oh my god!" Brigid yelled, being heard by a teacher, she was marched away. Lissa glared at me.

"Hey, I'm the only one that _hasn't_ dated him." I said, holding up my hands. "Good. You'd best keep it that way, Maxine. Or my daddy will hunt you down."

"Go away." Fang said, in an annoyed tone. Lissa looked at me, as if she expected him to be talking to me. "He was talking to you, nimrod." I said.

"Nicholas, I am so done with this off and on stuff you've gotten into. It used to turn me on, now it just makes me mad!" She stormed away, leaving Fang and I scarred for life.

"Well…that was sickening." I said to break the awkward silence that had broken out between us. "No kidding." He replied, and with that, we walked to class.

"Children, in English we'll be reading and interpreting some plays and searching them for literary devices. Since most of our plays will be by poets such as Shakespeare, we'll be going through some poems today." She passed out a packet of different poems, and a paper of literary devices.

"Using multi-colored high-lighters, please, and find as many as you can." She examined the class, nodding approvingly, and turned away, leaving us to figure it out. Luckily, we studied a little bit of this in seventh grade, so I whizzed through it, smiling at my rainbow papers.

Fang was also finished, and he turned to me. Do to the buzz and chatter in the room, we were free to talk. "So…" He said, rocking back in his chair a little.

"Fang…I was wondering…" Oddly, his eyes lit u a little. "Do you want to come to the movies with me…after school today?" His eyes sunk a little, but he nodded. "I don't think Brigid will want to go out with me." We laughed, but I could see something in his eyes that made me feel…weird inside.

I'd recently admitted my love for Fang…but I need his love for me. His eyes made me melt into a puddle, and his muscular form made me want to…hug him. Yes I wanted to hug Fang…sure. Inwardly, I smacked myself. Of course I don't just want to hug Fang! Like any girl who has a crush on someone, I want to kiss him. But I won't, because I have a pact with myself.

My first kiss will be on the day I get married. Until then I will remain untouched. A virgin. That is my philosophy and I am sticking to it, okay? I'm glad we're on the same page.

Fang and I split up, and I silently prayed he wouldn't kiss another girl in the hallway while I was away from him. WHAT?! Why did I just say that? Fang can kiss a girl if he wants, that's ridiculous. I'm not going to babysit him and make sure he doesn't get a girlfriend. That's ridiculous!

Yet, my entire drama class was me thinking about Fang. Me hoping Brigid would stay away. Just me thinking, hoping, praying, all of it about _Fang_. Impatiently, I trudged my way through the classes until school was over, and Fang and I saw each other. He had no girl hanging from him, and Brigid was flirting with another guy, while Lissa made out with Sam. Each pair is on opposite sides of the halls, away from Fang.

Breathing evenly with relief, I walked over to my best friend, only to find Nudge and Iggy there. "Max! Gosh, I haven't seen you in forever. Geez, you and Fang are so anti-social! All you do is like, keep to yourselves. Why don't you two come to dinner with us tonight?"

"Max and I have plans, Nudge." Fang said, sounding…angry. Iggy and Nudge looked at each other, shrugged, and walked away. "Would you like to change before we go?" Fang asked. I nodded, and we went home. Angel helped me pick out my outfit. A pair of jean shorts, a blue and black plaid shirt, and a pair of black converse. We completed my outfit with multi-colored nail polish and a bracelet with black stars. (pic on profile).

Fang had on some normal black attire. We got in the car, the sun was setting. "Hey, why don't you put the top down?" I asked. He smiled a little, and I pressed the button. Fang looked at bliss.

FANG:

My dream was coming true…almost. Max and I, speeding down a road in her car, top down, sunset…all I needed was her love. The movie theater was empty, except for us and a few other people. We had decided to see _World Massacre II. _Apparently the scariest movie with so much blood and gore, you puke.

I was no marshmallow. So we sat right in the middle of the theater, eyes bulging as the human race was chopped apart with a chainsaw. Max was slowing inching toward me. "_You love her! Tell her, before we all die! Kiss her you idiot! KISS HER!" _Max looked at me, and we were slowly getting closer. My lips were so close…yet so far. Just as they were about to touch hers, her eyes closed, and they brushed each other, until she opened her mouth and gasped, yanking back.

"Sorry." She said stiffly. Yet the moment our lips touched, I wanted to yank her lips into mine, and they way she moved, I could tell she wanted the same thing. The movie ended and Max shot up. "Well, that was awful." I said, and she nodded in agreement. Never again will I take Max to a horror movie.

"Max?" I asked, grabbing her arm before she opened the door. We were on her porch. "Yeah?" She asked, sounding nervous. "I just wanted to tell you…that…" Her eyes met mine piercing me. "I…um….I…love…you?" It came out like a question. "You…you…l-love…me?" Her voice was weak. "um…yeah."

"Why?" She asked. Okay, like a guy is going to explain to a girl that she's amazing in every way. "Because…you're you." I breathed, becoming lost in her eyes.

"I…I…guess I love you too." Her words struck me, and I leaned forward to kiss her. "No!" She said, shoving me back. "I mean…no. I won't kiss you. I won't kiss anyone. Remember?" I nodded, swallowing, my throat hurting painfully. She took my hand, smiling and rocking from side to side. "Well…bye." I said, leaning forward and hugging her, feeling her lips on my cheek. "I love you." I whispered. "Love you too." She said back.

Max and I were officially dating. Happily I went to Iggy's room and announced the news. He told my entire family, my family told Max's family, and i went to bed.

MAX:

The next morning, it was Saturday. Fang decided to take me on our first official date. Unfortunately, it was a double date with Nudge and Iggy. Fang glanced at me, and we snuck away, texting them I'd gotten sick. Secretly, we'd gone to a tree to sit under it. "Well, this has been lovely." I sighed, leaning back into Fang's chest. He had me sitting in his lap, his legs were crossed and mine were brought up so I could rest my chin on them.

"Why can't I kiss you?" He finally asked. "Fang. I love you, you know that. But I swore to myself, I would never kiss someone until my wedding day. It would make it more special."

"Max." He turned my face to his. "I need to kiss you. I love you too much to not ever kiss you." He was right. I did love him too much to not kiss him. Hastily, I grabbed his face and yanked it into mine, almost gasping at what I'd just done. It was too late now. We were intensely making out. His hands came up to my hips. "Max." He whispered between kisses.

We slowly moved so I was laying on him, hugging him around his neck, while his arms wrapped around my waist. The night moved around us, until I finally got some mind of matter action and pulled back. His eyes locked with mine again, and he licked his lips. "Thank you." He whispered, still staring at me. I touched his lips with the tip of my index finger, smiling.

He kissed my finger, and sat up, taking me with him. "So…that was quite something." I remarked, trying not to smile embarrassingly at my overcome happiness. Screw the first kiss thing. I'd just kissed the love of my life, and liked it. So there, eat it you stupid pact, I just broke you!

Fang and I rolled up the blanket and went back to the fair, to find Nudge and Iggy shooting each other in an intense game of paintball. We whistled and walked away innocently. My house was lit up, every single room, even Angel's, was bright. The weird part, it's midnight. Before m key even clicked into the lock, the door went flying open. "MAX!" My mom squealed, pulling both me and Fang inside. "So, how was it? Did you two have fun, drink slushes? Eat hotdogs?" I tried not to groan, scowl, or grimace at my embarrassing mother.

"We had some food, played some games…and that was all." I said quickly, running to the kitchen to find a cookie. Fang got stuck talking to my family. I listened carefully for the word 'kissed', breathing a sigh of relief when I didn't hear it.

"Max, I think you'd better get to bed." I jumped a footing the air and whipped around, to come face to face with Fang. "Stop _doing_ that." I hissed, stepping closer to him. He walked me to my bedroom, before hugging me. I kissed him gently, before he left.

FANG:

My family was all asleep, except for Iggy. He crossed his arms and glared at me. "Real mature, Fang. Sneak off on a double date. What base did you get to?" He said angrily.

"Iggy, I'm not talking about this right now. Max wasn't feeling well." Iggy shrugged and left me sitting in the living room. Tonight, Max had given in, and shown me her true love. I felt dirty and cruel. I'd taken advantage of her, and begged her to kiss me.

Yet, she liked it, and she seemed happy, but it felt so wrong…and so right. I lay down on my bed. Max was in the center of her bed, laying on her back, her hair sprawled around her head, framing it like a halo. She had a huge smile plastered onto her face, and it soon turned into a frown. She fell asleep, turning into the angel I always knew her as.

The next morning, Max called me. Her ringtone popped up, as her picture swirled in circles on the screen. I couldn't answer it. I just couldn't hear her voice, knowing what I'd done to her. She never wanted to kiss me; I'd convinced her to…I'm such a bad person. Her voicemail jingled. _Hey Fang, just calling to say hi…and wondering if you wanted to hang out. Call me back, love you. Bye._ Groaning, I punched the wall. WHY DID MAX HAVE TO BE SO BLOODY PERFECT? WHY, WHY, WHY?!

"Fang! Max is here for you." I sighed, knowing I couldn't avoid her like this. Nobody in my family was in sight, so I opened the door. Max was standing there, frowning up at me. "Lissa called me today." She said darkly, walking in and brushing past me.

"She said you were dumping me for her. That after you left my house, you guys ran into each other." Crossing her arms, she got right up in my face. "Max, that's ridiculous." Guilt washed over me as I stared into her eyes.

"Is it?" She sneered. "Yes." I said calmly, wrapping my arms around her. I could feel her loosening to my touch, and slowly wrapping her arms around my torso. "You know I love you, Max. I've been waiting for you since the day we meant, drooling over you from afar. I won't stand to lose you. We need to talk, though." I sat her down on the couch and explained my problem, and she returned it with a smile, and hugged me. "Fang, that was the most amazing night of my life. If you regret it….that would hurt." She stared deeply into my eyes, her lips dropping.

"All I regret was pressuring you into kissing me, Max." She leaned forward, brushing her lips against mine. Just the smell of her could make me die, but she just stayed there, our lips barely touching, and pulled back.


	6. So sorry!

I am a horrible person. Guys I am so so so sorry, like, I just kind of started a new school, I go to private school now, and god, the homework is insane, and the drama, and the yadayada and stuff. I like it though.

So you've probably noticed how I just stopped the story, yes? Well here's what I'm going to propose to you:

Shall I continue this story? Shall I continue a different story? Shall I begin a new story? Because I would really really really like to just have one focus this time, because when I get too much to do, I lose interest and just stop.

But I just want ya'll to know that I'm back, and I solemnly swear to never leave you hanging like this ever ever ever again.

I kind of feel like I've taken this story down a bad path though, so I kind of want to stop, you know?

Leave me a PM or review telling me what you would like to see, and I'll definitely take it into consideration.


	7. Ari needs to go

MAX:

My conversation with Nick wasn't going too amazingly. He felt so guilty, thinking that he had broken MY pact. He was wrong though. I had broken my own pact.

"Nick , just stop. It doesn't even matter anymore." He paused, mid-sentence, annoyance shining in his dark eyes, and sighed, "Wait here." He said. In a moment he had gone upstairs and rushed back down. "Turn around, Max." I turned, and I felt his hands fumbling around on the back of my neck.

He put me in front of the mirror in their living room. Around my neck was a silver necklace with a diamond N. He pulled a dog-tag out of his shirt, revealing an M engraved into it.

It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever owned. I whirled around and wrapped my arms around his torso, resting my head on his chest. His lips met the top of my head, and my eyes closed, just remaining in the moment.

"It's so pretty, Nick." I pulled away from his chest and kissed him gently, being sure not to break the very fragile boundary between us currently.

"I'm glad you like it."

Over the next week, the awkwardness had begun to break between Nick and I. We still drove to school together every morning, and back home, but we hardly saw each other alone until around Friday, where we went together to this beautiful lake below a rock ledge, at the edge of the woods.

We swam there for a few hours, everything was so perfect, from the water, to the sky. We sat together on the ledge, wrapped in each others' embrace.

"I need to get home", I whispered. He took a deep breath and nodded. Nick smelled like mint with a hint of cinnamon, which was a combination to make any girl drool.

He gave me a piggy-back ride to his car and plopped me into the seat. The drive back to our houses was scenic and bright.

For me this was odd, because never had I been involved in anything as romantic as this. Heck, the most romantic thing that'd ever happened to me was when my pre-school boyfriend gave me a lint-covered gummy-bear.

My current relationship with Nick reminds me of that stupid book that my mom once read…what was it…Twilight. Ugh, it was awful to listen to her talk about it. We pulled up to the driveway, and my brother, as usual, was at the door.

With his usual suspicious looks at Nick, Ari ushered me into the house, not even giving me a chance to say goodbye. "Ari, what is your problem?" He hardly said anything, and simply locked the door and walked upstairs.

When I opened the door, Nick was gone.

"Ari, what do you think you're doing?" I screamed as I stormed after him. "I don't know why you think you're protecting me when all you're doing is ruining my life!" I slammed my bedroom door and collapsed to my bed in a fit of tears.

"Max?" I jumped at the sound of Nick's voice. His window was opened, and we was leaning toward me. "What's wrong?" Tears spilled down my face as frustration pierced through my system. At first, I couldn't find the will to reply, and his face became more and more worried. "Max!"

Before I knew it, Nick was straddling his window ledge, about to come through my window. "NICK WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I whisper/screamed. He reached shakily for my windowsill until he was hanging by his arms on the side of my house. Running as fast as I could, I reached him.

His hand was slipping. It was a far fall from my window to the ground. I grabbed his hand and began to pull, but he was already slipping more and more. "Come on, Nick! You can do it!" With worry etched through my voice, I tried not to scream as he slipped more.

Like a miracle, he began to pull harder, until he was sitting on the ledge, looking perfectly fine. "Just kidding." He chuckled, and I slapped his arm _hard_. "Nicholas, you are such a jerk!"

I was upset. Perhaps more upset than I should have been. "Aw Max, come on, it was just a joke." His eyes met mine for a second, and all previous disputes were lost as I unconsciously leaned forward. He noticed it and stood up, wrapping his arms around my waist and cradling my head against his chest.

"What happened?" I felt his warm breath against my hair, giving me immediate soothing comfort. "Ari's just been frustrating me lately." Nick gave me a knowing look and continued to hold me against him.

"I've gotta go, Max." He released me, and a cold empty feeling was left in his place. "See you tomorrow." READ THE A/N

**A/N: Ugh guys, it's been like two months, legit. I AM SO SO SO SORRY. I PROMISED AND EVERYHTING TO NEVER LEAV YOU HANGING. I SUCK, I KNOW! So yeah..I won't promise anymore, but I have made up my mind to continue this story, due to popular demand.**

**Love,**

**Marissa**


End file.
